


F**k It If They Judge

by Skyeec2



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Song Lyric Titles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Imagine your otp wearing ‘This person loves -’ with each others names on theirs. (So Person A’s would say This person loves Person B and Person B’s would have Person A’s name inserted).





	F**k It If They Judge

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that I'm going to fill this tag. It will be slow work but I'll get there eventually. And Everything shall have Song Lyric Title.

There was going to be a big parade in order to support the queer community tonight and Tifa had all but ordered their attendance, demanding they show up and go with her.

They had agreed to go with her and thought that that would be the end of the discussion. But then she showed up an hour before they were supposed to leave and shoved a pair of shirts at them, telling them to put them on before leaving.

Cloud had shrugged at her behaviour, returning inside and unfurling the pieces of fabric in his hands.

They had seemed fine at first glance; one was pink, yellow and blue in colour and the other was mostly black with grey, white and purple strips. Tifa had certainly been thorough when she got these for them.

Rosso had been watching him thoughtfully from her place of the couch and sat up when she caught sight of the fabric in his hands. Moving over to take the less colourful one from him.

Her face dropped into a scowl when she took a closer look at the shirt. “Does she truly expect us to wear this?”

“What’s wrong with it?” He asked her, he thought they looked nice.

She huffed, turning the shirt so he could fully see what was printed on the front of it. ‘This person loves Cloud Strife’ was printed in cursive letters, differing in colours from what they were printed on.

He blinked at the words, turning his own shirt around to read what was printed on it. ‘This person loves Rosso’. 

Tifa had been very thorough when she got these for them.

He blinked at the words for a moment before shrugging and removing the shirt he was currently wearing, swapping it for the one Tifa had dropped off. It fit him rather well.

He returned his gaze to Rosso to discover that she was scowling at him slightly, he raised his eyebrow, “what?” He asked in a level tone, “I think it’s cool so I’m gonna wear it.”

She rolled her eyes at him, with an exasperated sigh. “It is makes you happy, darling.”

“It does,” He told her confidently. “I’ll go put this away then,” with that he left her standing in the middle of their living room and moved into their bedroom.

He emerged a few minutes later and paused in the doorway, watching Rosso quietly. She had removed her own shirt since he left the room and was staring thoughtfully at the shirt in her hands, clad only in her bra.

He shook himself from his pause, continuing forward into the room to stand on the other side of the couch from her. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to,” he told her seriously. “No one will think less of you.”

She turned to him with a frown, “but I do want to...” She trailed off awkwardly, turning away from him to avoid his gaze.

“You can carry a change with you if you want,” he suggested, drawing her attention back to him. “Wear it if you get too uncomfortable.”

A thoughtful sound left Rosso’s throat as she focused back on the shirt. A moment passed before she took a deep breath and slid the fabric onto her form, turning back to him with an expectant expression.

He gave her a bright smile, “see, fine.” She scoffed at him, turning away from him once more. “We should finish preparing, Tifa will be expecting us soon.”

She nodded, still facing away from him and grabbed the shirt she had previously been wearing to place in the bag she was taking with her.

They left the apartment soon after, ignoring the looks thrown their way as they made their way to where they were meeting Tifa.

Tonight was going to be fun and Cloud wasn’t going to let anyone ruin that for them.


End file.
